


Yes

by wordsandbirds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandbirds/pseuds/wordsandbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"George," began Angelina one morning as she buttered her toast, "say we got married."<br/>-<br/>Angelina proposes marriage. George accepts. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

"George," began Angelina one morning as she buttered her toast, "say we got married."

George, who had been chasing the last remnants of his scrambled eggs across his plate, speared a morsel on his fork and popped it into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he appeared to consider Angelina's words. "Well, I suppose we can't waste any time. Shall I put on my coat and we'll pop over to the courthouse after we're done eating?" He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, his eyes dancing merrily.

An irritated look passed over Angelina's face. "Do you never take _anything _seriously, George?"__

__George nearly choked on his coffee. "You're being _serious _?" he asked, sounding faint. A quick survey of Angelina's expression told him that she, in fact, was. Looking stunned, he set his mug down on the table, as though it had become to heavy to hold. "Blimey, Ange, I never thought-"___ _

____"I'd change my mind?" she finished shortly. "Yeah, well, I did."_ _ _ _

____"Blimey," George said again, raking his hand through his hair. A broad smile began to stretch across his face. "Blimey."_ _ _ _

____Angelina rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile herself. "Can't you say anything else, you idiot?" she demanded._ _ _ _

____"'Course I can," he replied breezily, his wit returned now that he had recovered from the initial shock. "In fact, I can say several things."_ _ _ _

____"Well, I'm looking for one thing in particular, and so help me, George Weasley, if you don't say it-" Angelina began, trying and failing to sound stern; in fact, she could hardly keep herself from laughing, for some reason she couldn't quite explain, except that it was George, that he made her laugh, he always had, and-_ _ _ _

____"Yes," he said, before she could elaborate on her threat. "Definitely, absolutely, yes, I will marry you." After a brief pause, he added, "Just don't tell any of my brothers you were the one to do the asking, they'll never let me live it down."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, don't worry," said Angelina, toast in hand, with a grin as wicked as any that had ever crossed her now-fiancé's face. "I definitely will."_ _ _ _


End file.
